


Lost and Found

by BlindInks, fandom_fiction



Series: The Last of the Real Ones [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, Military AU, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Swearing, Torture, real world AU, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindInks/pseuds/BlindInks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fiction/pseuds/fandom_fiction
Summary: Imagine going through life, never knowing that you’re one half of a whole- never knowing the only person that completes you. Having a void you never knew existed that could never be filled by just anyone.A void that only a brother could fill.A brother you never knew existed until you’re deployed in the middle of the desert 25 years later....





	1. Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is fandom_fiction! I’m happy to announce that I’m co-writing The Last of The Real Ones with my friend BlindInks! The two of us are so excited to share this crazy journey with all of you! It started with the idea that Kuron and Shiro should have been brothers, and a bunch of Headcanon devolved into a fic! We will be updating every other Sunday. 
> 
> You can find my tumblr page here:  
> https://featured-fandom-fiction.tumblr.com
> 
> -fandom_fiction.

The scorching mid-afternoon sun beats down on a military base, lost in the barren landscape of rock formations and the occasional brush. The heat reflecting off the choppy mixture of desert sand  and dirt did nothing to help the situation. In fact, it only intensified the effects the sun’s rays cast upon the base and those assigned to it. The forecast this week was particularly brutal, and those deployed here in the past have all claimed it hadn’t hit these record highs in about a decade.

A young man stood at attention, the temptation to lean against the military-grade chain link fence growing as the hours passed. as he surveyed the surroundings with a steely gaze. His camelback was half empty- having sipped at it now and then as he patrolled the base-- needing to keep hydrated and not wanting to run out. Though he had a solid five months to get accustomed to the dreaded heat, he still had some work to do. Everyone on base complained about it, yet no one would admit to it, anyway. But it was no secret. Talking about the weather in the geographical version of hell became the most boring thing to talk about. Yet everyone continued to talk and “not talk” about the blistering temperatures and the repetitive landscape. After all, a barren desert and almost-always-rainy Seattle were two completely different places.

And to add to the heightened uncertainty of the landscape, was the lack of rain. The rain was predictable in Seattle. Expected. The fresh smell and the near constant pitter-pat, pitter-pat of the rain against windows creating a sense of comfort. The soft fwoosh whispering through the rain as automobiles, motor-bikes, and cyclists rode through the city streets- water splashing into the air  only to settle once more. There was something about rain that made you feel cozy. Comfortable. Wanting to stay in bed and curl up with a good book or binge-watch the latest show on Netflix. It wasn’t the weather itself that made you feel cozy. After all, being cold and wet was far from comfort. Instead, it was the soothing sounds and the instinctual need to keep dry from the rain around you- even though the cold would never reach.

And like the predictability of rain, the regimented and steady schedule was why he joined the military.

The lieutenant walked through and around the base, conducting the usual perimeter checks his commander had assigned him every afternoon. Nothing new. The same path every day for as long as he’s here, having joined the military straight out of school had helped turn his life around. In fact, enlisting was the best decision he ever made. It kept him focused. In line. On a schedule. Despite the usual routine, the 25-year-old would have to admit that he was quite bored. Occurrences were rare during perimeter checks, which made it that much more of a chore, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

"Lieutenant!" A booming voice snapped him from his trance, mind shifting back to the task at hand from thinking about home. Well, ’home’ wasn't exactly the right word- more like the familiar environment that he found to be his only light... Even when said light raged on through the night.

The soldier in question turned towards the voice, watching as a general trekked across the scrub to meet him at his post. The young Lieutenant brought his fingers towards his head in salute, only to lower his arm once the general nodded in recognition.

"I need to you to go run a few errands for me, Shirogane." He informs. “General Iverson requests that you see him in his office once you’ve finished your shift… Though if I recall, you aren’t scheduled until tonight due to your schoolwork this week.”

The younger raised a brow in confusion. “Excuse me, sir?” He had no idea where his general got this name from. And though he had been in school for a bit, his education needed to be on hold due to his service. “I’m Second Lieutenant Kuron Ryou...”

“Don’t play games with me, Lieutenant.” The general barked. “You’re supposed to be inside working on your studies! With the amount of coursework you’ve signed yourself up for, it’s a wonder how you managed to keep up with them on top of everything else!”

Kuron was about to protest, but the general cut him off.

”Either you need to go back and sort out your schedule, or we need to have a little talk with whoever decided to assign you for duty in the middle of the day. I’ll let it go this time, but don't think for a moment you’ll be and to get away with it-”

The general paused, observing Kuron’s confused expression as well as the patches on his fatigue. Most of them were rank, but there was no mistaking the patch on his chest with his surname embroidered into it.

He cleared his throat, now choosing to ignore the lieutenant’s perplexed stare. ”Ahem. Apologies for the mix-up, Lieutenant Ryou.” The general explained, turning to walk away. ”They told me to be on alert your look-alike. Shirogane is the one General Iverson is looking for. With that said, you can resume with your duties as usual. Sorry to confuse you like that.”

"Wait, what?!" Kuron turned to answer, but the general had already left… Perhaps to hunt down this 'Shirogane' he had been referring to. Strange, it was no one he knew, so it shouldn't matter. Probably some other big guy with dark hair. The Lieutenant made a mental note, to go visit General Iverson to try and clear up any confusion and to make him aware of his ken schedule. If this madness kept up, it would only get more frustrating with each occurrence.

Though, Kuron would have to admit the thought of some sort of look-alike or doppelganger threw him for a loop. He had been on base for five months now, knew the place like the back of his hand, and yet he had failed to find a single soldier that even somewhat resembled him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kuron sat at his desk, a slew of Manila folders scattered across the surface. There were a variety of stacks, all clipped together to avoid any of them getting lost. He had too much to do. Too much to sort through; endless school transcripts, behavioral records (some of which are delinquencies), and a mountain of papers from the Department of Social and Health Services. The Lieutenant had given up years ago, unknowing why he still had all these, but he did. Some sort of grasp on his identity? Because  of the tiny voice in his head, nagging him about picking up the search? Whatever it was, he’d never know. But after one hundred heartbreaks and disappointments too late, this was a fight that had become a lost cause.

So he had a stash of old documents? So what? Kuron had always told himself to shred them. Shred them all. Well, all but the important ones. Nine years ago, every single one of these were important. They were important seven years ago. But five years ago? That’s when he had thrown in the towel.

The papers were his curse. He wished he never had them- or at least this many. He lost count when he was ten and stopped by the time he was fifteen. A journal sat on the edge of the desk, Peeking out beneath the Kilimanjaro of various documents. Kuron wasn’t going to look. Not now. There was no point. No new information. No leads. Only his name, date of birth, the general location where he grew up. Or at least the one he spent the most time.

Melancholy ran deep within him, blocking the sound of the door opening and closing to the shared room, blocking the sound of heavy footsteps from combat boots. Lost in thought, his world was a silent film; people moving past, yet nothing registering in his mind. It seemed to be how most of his life went- hundreds, even one thousand faces, yet all were blank and unmemorable.

”Kuron?”

The Second Lieutenant turned around, face to face with one of his roommates- A lean blond two years older than himself, yet two heads shorter. Anyone would underestimate his strength, and Kuron often found himself wondering where he even kept all that muscle underneath the fatigues

Kuron sighed, setting the stack in his hands down among the mess. He didn't want this. Not now. But he was more or less cornered, and he didn't exactly have much if a choice.

”What do you want, Dennis?”

Dennis. Dennis. It sounded like some rich kid name- like those you see in cartoons. Hell, he almost even looked the part! There was no way one if his roommates wasn't ’Mr. Popular’ back in school. Not like the jock that all the girls swooned over (though they did in Kuron’s mind), but the ’Loved-School-Wide’, ’Student-Body-President’, and ’Undeniable-Valedictorian’ level Mr. Popular.

And how anyone could waltz into a room, an angel masquerading as a person, Kuron would never know. And the thought nauseated him. How the FUCK does anyone achieve such a status?!  Any high ranking status in the military seemed more achievable than that!

Dennis shrugged. “Doing some research?” He asked, stretching as he crossed the room to sit on his bed. “People are prone to learn more when it’s something they’re more interested about.”

If looks could kill, Dennis would be stuck in an infinite loop of ‘Game Overs’ and respawns.

“It’s not research.” Kuron corrected, ice seeping into his voice. “There is no research. The information in these documents are old- dead to me. Besides, it’s not research if you’re not looking; intentional or otherwise.”

“Come on, Kuron!” The shorter insisted. “I don’t mean to pry, but every spare minute you get, your nose deep in papers. And you’re not in school right now, so what else could it be other than some personal research?” Dennis paused, only to answer with a low growl similal to a wildcat or mythical beast. “Okay, okay! Fine. So it’s ‘not research’. I don’t pry, and I promise I’ll continue not to, but you’re borderline  obsessive, Kuron. This is important to you… whatever it is.”

Kuron bristled, much like a cat with his fur on end. “And it’s none of your concern.” He snapped, rising to his feet. The Lieutenant slid the stack into a Manila folder, adding it to the pile before swiftly exiting the room. Why couldn’t Dennis of all people leave well enough alone?!

“And it never will be.”


	2. I'm Still Here

_ The soft hum from cicadas sung outside of the room as a tan skinned man step his cup down onto the coffee table, “This isn’t fair, Takashi. What you’re doing.” The man states as he glances back at Shiro, sat on the couch. He didn’t dare look at the man, knowing that the conversation was dangerous even though it was sorely needed.  _ __   
__   
_ “Adam,” he began, a sense of finality set in his tone. “I’m going, I want to do this.”  _ __   
__   
_ A chainsaw couldn't couldn’t even cut the tension, but the deafening silence in the room shattered around them.  _ __   
__   
_ “Takashi, what am I to you?” Adam insisted. “Because with this? You going into the military? I’ve supported you with everything but I can’t. Not this time. When you come back, don’t expect me to be waiting for you.” He was hurt, so painfully hurt that Shiro wanted to leave him behind. The fact that he wasn’t listening to what he was saying stabbed him in the chest crushing what they had together.  _ __   
__   
_ A heavy sigh left Shiro’s lips, “Adam, you know I care about you. But, I just need to do this. Okay? I understand that you can’t be by my side with this. If you don’t want to wait then don’t. I don’t expect you to. I never expected you  wait for me when it came to anything.” Shiro states.  _ __   
__   
_ Adam stared at Shiro for a moment, before turning his head. He stared at his cup silently, “I really hate it when you get this way, Takashi. I really do.” His voice quivered. _ __   
__   
_ Shiro fell silent for a moment, “I just need some time, Adam.”  _ __   
__   
_ “Yeah, time you don’t have to spare.” Adam scoffs _ __   
  
The blurry memory of the conversation had taken place six years ago he remembered tidbits of it but not the entirety. That area of the last argument he had weighed heavy in his mind. Shiro sat in front of his laptop absentmindedly, his mind repeating with the past memory a few times . Why was he thinking about that? It always left his brain feeling buzzed. The amount of work he had didn’t help either but Shiro had managed to accomplish a fair amount of so far for his criminal justice classes. Shiro sighed heavily before he closed his eyes and rubbed them for a moment, he needed coffee. Quality coffee, maybe Starbucks. Tragically, they didn’t have starbucks. Nonetheless the man went back to working, until he finished the paper and submitted it. Shiro glanced at the time he still had enough time to take a test. After all that work he managed to finished that was the last thing on his mind.    
  
“Enough with this.” He mumbles to himself before he shuts his laptop. “I’ll come back to it in an hour, or tomorrow. One of the two.” He mumbles at this point he was fed up with college and needed to take a breather. A walk would probably help clear his mind.    
  
Shiro walked out of his bedroom stretching lazily as he yawned, he considered running some errands, sometimes that would help him clear his head and give him a way to expend any pent up energy he had since he just sat at his computer for the past three hours or more. The heavy thudding of footsteps echoed from behind him,    
  
“Shirogane!” The general barked out. Startled, the man tensed a bit before turning. He raise his hand to his head and stood in formation, “At ease.” The general states.    
  
Shiro merely nodded a bit, “Hello sir, how may I help you?”    
  
The general looks at him, “Help me? No, no, more as in help the others, run these errands for me.” The general ordered. “These are confidential documents, you know the drill Shirogane. No peeking. Understood?”    
  
Shiro nods a bit, “Yes sir, understood sir.”    
  
“Great, don’t prove me wrong Shirogane.” The general states as he hands Shiro the documents, “Oh, Commander Iverson wants to see you in his office after you run your errands. And you better watch your back for that look-alike of yours.” The general states to him before the general turned and began to walk away from him.    
  
Shiro blinked a few times, look-alike? There was someone else that looked like him? That was hard to believe, well, not really. There was the possibility that the individual that they were talking about was from asian descent. Not only that but there was the possibility that they had black hair, grey eyes, and the same stature as him, yet look completely different from him. Shiro frowned a bit as he walked towards the exit of the corridors before catching up to the general since they were going the same way.    
  
“Permission to speak freely sir?” Shiro asks.    
  
“Is it about your look-alike?” The general questions.    
  
“Yes sir.” Shiro nods a bit.    
  
“Permission denied.” The general states as the man turns a corner leaving. Shiro stopped walking for a moment before rolling his eyes. He had been left in the dark. Once again, and that was bothersome.    
  
With a heavy sigh, Shiro began walking again going about his way with the errands. The kindling thought of someone looking like him remained chewing at the back of his mind, there was nothing he could do at the moment. Although, the exercise and errand running was helping to clear his mind, the first Lieutenant managed to finish his errand running before heading to Iverson’s office. With a firm knock, and an answer for Shiro to come into the room, Shiro entered. He closed the door behind himself.    
  
“Shirogane, come, take a seat.” Iverson states as he worked on some reports.    
  
Shiro nodded as he did what was ordered to him. “I‘be been informed you wanted to speak with me?” Shiro questioned, he never liked it when he was called into Iverson’s office. Sometimes it felt like the man was waiting for him to mess up. Or do something wrong so he could lecture him about it.    
  
Iverson nodded a bit, “I do, I’m having trouble finding second Lieutenant Ryuu, go find him, I need to speak with him about something, he has some papers to sign.” The general states.    
  
Shiro nods a bit, “Is that all sir?” He asks.    
  
“No, I need you to sign these, the last one is optional.” Iverson says as he gets a few forms out and sets them in front of Shiro reads through the papers quietly before signing them off. Most were renewal forms that had to be paper documented, while others was basic confirmation information.    
  
“I have a question, Commander Iverson.” Shiro speaks up.    
  
“Yes?” Iverson asks as he looks over at Shiro.    
  
“What does Second Lieutenant Ryuu look like?” Shiro questions.    
  
“You- look for someone that literally has your face.” Iverson says bluntly.    
  
Shiro fell quiet for a moment, he had a incredibly unamused expression that riddled across his face. “Yes sir.” Shiro responses plainly. He regretted not taking his test now. With the attitude of the commanders and generals, he was getting fed up with it today. Nonetheless, he got up from his seat and headed out of the office. The hunt to find Lieutenant Ryuu had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter song for this one is "I'm Still Here" from Disney's Treasure Planet! We're sorry this one is so short! We promise the next chapter will definately be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, we’ve decided that to create a playlist with every chapter as a song title. The series itself is even a song title, so why don’t you go have a listen? 
> 
> Series Title: “The Last of the Real Ones”- Fall Out Boy
> 
> Chapter song: “Lost Boy”- Ruth B


End file.
